My Reunited Love
by blahblahhhhh
Summary: /EDWARDBELLA/ It has been a 100 years since Edward and his love have been separated from each other. What if the two lovers reunited again? But could the two survive what they are about to face what is to be the most fear that is about to happen?
1. START: prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**MY LONG LOST LOVE**

**Take One: **Prologue

I would have never thought that my happily ever after would finally come. I guess those one hundred years of waiting have finally paid off.

I had always been alone, mourning about my true love that had died during the Spanish Influenza that had occurred. I was also there, but I was saved… by someone biting me. I will get to that all later on.

As continue, my true love was there with me in the hospital dying. I couldn't live without him.

With my eyes closed, I actually thought that I had flown away and gone up to heaven to be with him, but the next day surprised me the most.

I woke up and realized that I was alive. I was in a place that I had never known before. Then it finally registered in me.

I was awoken once again and I was with my long lost love.

**TBC**

* * *

**01: Did that make sense at all to you? I think you could guess who POV this is.**

**02: Welcome to my first ever Twilight story. I am a very slow updater and I usually update when I have lots of reviews and encouragement.**

**03: WARNING – The first chapter has always wanted to kill me! I never could make it right! I am very sorry if the update is slow just because of it.**

_**Review makes me write (:**_

_ichelx_


	2. TAKE ONE: in a small town called forks

**OMG! I am totally sorry for not even updating this story! I have been on vacation and forgot to tell everyone? Yes, congratulations for my really lame excuse. By the way, just to tell you, if you get confused, this is all Bella's talking. She is telling the story from her point of view. As you can see already, she is explaining little by little about her life; both from the present and from the past. But how she changed… hmm that won't be revealed just yet. Heck, I don't even know how she is changed yet x] never gotten that far of my story…**

**Title: **My Reunited Love

**Summary: **It has been a hundred years since the Spanish Influenza hit. It has been a hundred years since Edward and his love have been separated from each other, both thinking the other is dead. What if the two lovers reunited again? But could the two survive what they are about to face what is to be the most fear that is about to happen?

**Disclaimer: **Let me ask you this question, if I was able to get Twilight _and _Edward Cullen from Stephanie Meyers, do you think I would be here and writing this right now? And also, do you think that the book would be successful as it is right now? No, so I don't own Twilight or the characters. I however own the other characters that aren't in the movie or the book.

**Soundtrack:** John Mellencamp - Small Town _(okay, I have to admit, this song doesn't go with this chapter, but it is pretty catchy to me. Plus, Forks is a pretty small town x]… I think?)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **In a Small Town Called Forks

It was another bright, but cloudy morning of another Monday. I took a glimpse outside to see that there was no sun present before turning back, comfortably on the bed, listening to Debussy, one of my favorite bands from back in the old days. Yes, funny as it sounds like, as you have known that vampires do not sleep, I do, literally, have a bed. Even if I never really slept, that means with my eyes closed, dreaming, for over a hundred years, I still wanted a bed to relax on when I wanted to clear my head from all the troubles. I closed my eyes again for a little while drifting off to "Clair De Lune".

I opened an eye as I heard someone knocked on my door. The knocking sounded quiet from over the music, but with my vampire hearing. I said a quiet "Come in", knowing whoever is at the door would have heard it anyways, and saw my "brother" come inside with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey Bella, I'm just coming in to tell you that we are about to go to school soon." I eyed him, raising an eyebrow, causing him to laugh. He already knew what I was thinking without even guessing.

"Alex, I already knew that it is about time to go to school. I am just relaxing my head a little bit. I thought that you would have already known that." I smirked while Alex rolled his eyes.

When I was first bitten by whomever, I was alone on my own for about a year or two, or at least, that is what I remembered. When I was hunting in a forest one day, I found Alex wandering around, like he was just enjoying nature. We started to chat and found out that he was an animal hunter, rather than a human hunter, just like me. Yes, I am a vampire that totally despised the smell of human's blood or even think of taking a single bite. It was sickening and it made me want to hurl if that was even possible. Ever since then, I had been living with him and his mate, Liz.

"Whatever, Bella, rub it in. You better change quickly because Liz is coming in here in about a few seconds. And you know how she is, with her addictive to shopping and clothes as such." Alex warned. I nod my head once to tell him that I understood.

Elizabeth was totally a different story and I mean, literally. She was practically my sister, even before I had ever met her! Even if she is a shopaholic, and I am the total opposite of that, I will never imagine her as any different. She was there for me when I needed her. She is my true best friend and sister.

"Bella! You better get ready or I'm coming in there!" Liz yelled, making me close my really sensitive ears. "And you better wear on the right clothes or I'm making you change all over again! Don't make it like last time."

Last time… just thinking of it makes me shivers. Just a few years ago, we were like going to this really fancy party. Trust me; I really did not want to go. Liz and I were getting ready to go, me being forced both by Liz and Alex. When I showed her the outfit that I was going to wear, if Liz was human, she would have a heart attack and died. Okay, I admit, I did that on purpose because I totally did not want to go, but… I don't even want to repeat what had happened. The whole time, I was only thinking of the four words: I. Want. To. Die. That should have explained enough to you.

"I can hear you, Liz! Seriously, she is going to make me deaf one day, and I don't even know that is even possible." I said, rubbing my ears from stopping the ringing.

"Yea, like _that_ is ever going to happen." Alex smirked and quickly ducked the pillow that I threw at him. He ran out of my room with his tongue sticking out, making me roll my eyes because of his childishness. Right when he left my room, Liz walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Bella!" Liz said, charging into my room. "Do you like my outfit? I bought it when I went to the mall yesterday."

"Yes, Liz, I know that you bought that outfit. I was there with you, remember?" Bella said, turning towards Liz, when she finished wearing her necklace on. "I was the one that you were pulling around store after store, almost tearing my arm apart."

Liz's smile started to decrease as she saw my unhappiness tone. Even though, I never showed that I was unhappy, she could always sense it from me. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you still depressed about what happened a hundred years ago? Time to get over it!" Liz said, trying to get me to cheer up.

I gave her a small smile, even if it didn't reach my eyes, and turned back towards the window. "I don't know, Liz. I just feel like it's my fault. He was the one that tried to save me from the sickness, but I got him dead. He was like my whole life. I could never lived without him. Just imagine what it was like if you were there and if Alex was there?"

Liz didn't say anything and understood what I was talking about. She stood up and came up behind me. "Don't worry about it, Bella. You have me and Alex. If you need anything, anything at all, just come and asks us, okay? Now, come on, cheer up. I don't want you to be this way for the first day of school."

"First day of school?" I said, raising my eyebrow. "Don't you mean, first day of school… again? I have been going to school for a hundred years now. What could be so different from the year before?"

Liz smiled and giggled a little bit. I gave my sister a tight hug telling her that I was okay when Alex barged into my room. "Come on, you guys, we have to get to school."

"Come on." I said, standing up with my backpack. I got my keys and went to my car. It was my true treasure that I don't want anyone to destroy – my precious black Volvo.

"Are you sure that you want us to be in your precious Volvo? Maybe we will danger the black leather seats or ruin the beautiful smell." Liz smirked as she climbed into the back seat with Alex following her. I rolled my eyes and started the way to Forks High School.

When we got to the school, we all started to go to our advisory class that we were assigned to. **(In my school, we had to go to advisory class by our last name in a list on a poster to get our schedule and more stuff. But instead, let's just pretend that advisory class is just by random names and not by last name.) **When I stepped into the classroom, I immediately felt something weird… that I felt something was different. I drew in a deep breath, told myself that nothing was wrong and I was just causing my own hallucination, and went to a random sit that had no one sitting there… or at least, I thought that no one was sitting there.

"Hello." I turned around, surprised and saw a beautiful boy sitting there with a smile on his face. He had topaz eyes, just like mine, and topaz hair, all tousled making me loving it at first site. "My name is Edward Cullen."

Edward…? Why does that name sound so familiar? But it is probably not who I think he is. My lover from Chicago, where the Spanish Influenza hit, was also the name Edward, but his last name was Mason. Plus, I was positive that he died, so this definitely couldn't be him. But why do I feel like something that I know from him… something that just made my heart jump just by looking at him?

"I'm Bella Cornelia." I said, turning to face him. I gave him a little smile and turned back to face the front. I knew everyone would know that my name is Isabella. My old name was Swan, but ever since I moved in with Alex and Liz, I've changed my name to match. Also, so no one would recognize who I am.

For the rest of the class period, I could still feel his gaze, staring right into my soul, trying to figure out something. _'Don't look his way, Bella. Oops… did I do what I think I did? Crap!' _I quickly hit my forehead, too fast for humans to see, and put my shield back on, not missing Edward's confused and frustrated gaze that was suddenly there on his beautiful face. Did he know what I just thought? Could he… no, that was just impossible. If that was possible, then he was just like me. But I couldn't stop wondering about his topaz eyes.

When the bell rang, I quickly gathered my things and ran out of the classroom with Edward on my trails, but keeping a good distance. I met up with Alex and Liz, who was in the hallway, waiting. I quickly ran up to them in human speed, but a little faster.

"Are you okay, Bella? You look like you seen a monster or something." Liz said, worrying about me.

I shook my head and tried to relax my mind and my power, "I'm fine. I just had a really weird day. Do you know a guy by the name of Edward Cullen? He was in my advisory class… I accidently got into his table… or something. He looks really familiar like I know him from somewhere, but at the same time, I just don't."

Alex raised a finger up to his chin and said, "No, I don't think so… wait! I think that was my superstition or something. I remember hearing someone said, "The Cullens are back." Alex said. "It is possible that it could be them that they were talking about. I did heard they meant about topaz eyes and how their family is always so beautiful and rich. Why? Did something happen?"

"No… maybe it was because I didn't hunt the day before. My head is just swirling a little bit, making me cause the hallucination." I said, looking around seeing that there is nearly no one in the hallway. "Come on, we better get to class or we are going to be late."

"Remember, Bella, if there is anything going wrong, just come to us. Okay?" Liz reminded me, turning into the "protective sister" mode. And here, I thought that I was supposed to be the protective one, being the shield and all.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be fine. Just worry about yourself and if there is anything going wrong with me, I will come to you right away. I promise." I said, giving Liz a promising smile.

I gave both Liz and Alex a hug before getting to class which is biology. When I got to the class, I saw that the teacher wasn't there yet. I quickly went into a seat, but for the second time that day, I sat next to the same person. **(Hmm… maybe, it is superstition? From what Alex had said?) **I turned my head to the side and saw Edward Cullen, smiling back at me again.

"Hello again." I said, smiling before turning around to the front to see the teacher come.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Banner. I hope that you will have a fun year in biology as I will be teaching new stuff and maybe things that you will be interested in." **(And the rest is blah. X])**

"So how is Forks?" Edward said, trying be friendly and to make a conversation with me.

"Umm… it has been okay so far." Or maybe for a long time, I added to myself. "How about you?"

"It has been good." Edward said, still having a confused gaze on. "I don't want this to freak you out, but how come I feel like that I know you?"

I froze, trying to process what he had told me. What did he mean by "he feels like he knows me" when I'm the one that feels that same thing?

"Maybe I remind you of someone you used to know." I said, trying to help him out a little bit.

'_Or maybe you just remind _me _of someone that I know?' _Crap! I did it again! How come I always get my shield out? Ugh!

Edward put on another confused gaze. "Yea… maybe that could be it." Edward whispered, too soft and low for any human hearing, probably what it meant for him to hear only. I looked up in time to see Mr. Banner pass out what we need for class. I passed Edward one, my hand accidently touching his wrist. Warm. How could a human's wrist be warm? Unless… maybe…

"Sorry about that." I whispered quickly, loud enough for him to hear what I said. I turned back around, not wanting to have any eye contact or feelings towards him. I was still deeply confused about his expression and how warm he felt.

For the rest of the day, I tried to avoid the mysterious, but handsome stranger as much as possible, but every where I went, I could feel his gaze upon me. Whenever I looked up, he was no where near by. Then, I concluded to myself that I was officially, is being hallucinated. When it was time to go home, I met up with Alex and Liz outside and we all got in my car. I did a quick glance and was surprised that I had the same car as him, but his was silver. I turned back around quickly as soon as I could see him looking back at me.

When I came home, which of course, my driving got us home in minutes, I walked towards my room and fell on my bed, closing my eyes real quick. A few minutes later, Liz and Alex went into my room, being the protective brother and sister they are. **(Even though Liz and Alex are mates, they aren't like Emmett and Rosalie. I just wanted to clear that up. They are actually more of the protective kind. They aren't having you-know-what every second of every day you know.)**

"Are you okay, sis?" Alex said, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I don't know." I stood up from the bed and sat on my desk chair. I turned towards my laptop and just stared at it. "I just don't know, but I have this weird feeling about the Cullens. It's like I know Edward from somewhere… but I don't know if it is just a feeling or a superstition. Alex, did you feel something? Something for your dream?" **(No, Alex cannot sleep. But that will be more explained later on. Don't want to spoil anything.) **

It was a little while before Alex spoke again. "Nope, I didn't see anything. I just had a feeling, you know. Before something that I knew that is going to happen. But I didn't see something… something bad coming. Don't know when, but I just… ugh, just thinking about it makes me shiver." Alex said with a frown on his face, faking a shiver.

"What is it about?"

"I just don't know. I've been having the dream for the past two days. But at least, nothing happened yet." Alex said, trying to lighten up the mood into what we are feeling.

"You know what? I just remembered something that I felt a few days ago. I also did have a feeling. But I don't think it is coming from the Edward dude. He seems perfectly fine with me. But I felt something bad that is happening somehow or somewhere that we don't know about." Liz said, remembering.

"That just seems strange… let's just go hunting real quick and think about this tomorrow. I will deal with this Edward guy and try to see if he is the one that cause to our problems… or if it is causing something else. Like maybe a jog to the memory or something…" I said, coming to a quick conclusion. I looked up to Liz and Alex, who both nodded. "I don't know for sure yet, but I am positive with Liz's theory. Whenever I'm near him, I feel safe rather than fear. As if his smile could have melt it all away. Just like…"

I stopped what I was about to say, not wanting it bring down my mood. Liz and Alex both gave me an encouraging smile, knowing exactly who I was talking about. "But hey, don't worry about it. I will try to talk to him tomorrow for sure. Then, maybe part of our mystery is solved."

Tomorrow, I am going to set things straight with Edward Cullen. Even if Liz's theory may be right, and for some reason, in my heart, I feel like for all my might to get to know him.

**

* * *

**

**Hmm… what am I planning? And Bella and Edward don't know that is each other yet… and what is Alex and Liz have been feeling? If you want to find out more and find the answers, just review!**

**EXTRA NOTE: When I get my website updated, I will have a page for more information about characters (including the pictures) and maybe a hint about when I'm updating. I hope that it will be really soon… though I have school on Monday.**

**AND SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS… I UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT! I COUNTED IT TOTAL AND IT IS AROUND 3,000 WORDS…**

**So please review and I hope that the first chapter went out good… and you understand it?**

_Reviews makes me smile (:_

iCHELx


End file.
